60 Days
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Will Randy learn his lesson by the end of his 60 day suspension?


**60 Days**

John could tell by the looks he received when he walked into the arena that everyone knew. Some were looks of pity, some looks of sympathy while some were even looks of disgust. He didn't understand those, perhaps they thought that he'd known about his boyfriends indiscretions all along. He didn't. In fact, he wasn't even aware of the man's suspension until an hour ago

**An Hour Prior**

Johnny: u r aware that we have to work 2nite right?

RKO: u have to work 2nite. I'll b home

Johnny: what the hell r u talking about?

RKO: suspension. 60 days

Johnny: ur fkn kiddn me right now

RKO: wish I was. I'm sorry

Johnny: me 2

A call came through to John's phone from Randy but he ignored it. He ignored the three calls that followed too

RKO: y r u not answering?

Johnny: I have a show 2 do. Talk latr

John hid out in his locker room which was unlike him. Only when it was time for his match did he emerge. He head wasn't in the game. John went through the motions of the match, showered in his locker room then made his way back to his bus and on to the next city. Randy knew John's schedule as well as his own so like clockwork he called once John was settled on the bus

"What?"

"I'm sorry John."

"So you've said."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Then why did you call?"

"We always talk after shows."

"Yes and you're usually on your bus making your way to another city. Now you're at home having a two month vacation because you – what the fuck did you do?" He heard Randy sigh on the other end of the line

"Wellness violation."

"What?"

"Don't yell John."

"A wellness violation Randy?"

"My back wasn't getting better so I took something extra to help out."

"_Something extra."_

"John." John sighed

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm the top guy on Smackdown. I can't just go up to them and say, _hey my back isn't healing like I thought, think I can get some time off?_ Besides, I'd already be given a month off when I got that concussion."

"I wish you would have told me before I came here. You should have seen the way everyone looked at me. They probably think that I knew…or that I'm doing them with you. People have never believed that I'm all natural and you know that." Randy cleared his throat

"I don't think that's why they were looking at you John."

"What?"

"There – that's not the only thing."

"Why would it be? What's the other thing?"

"I got a fine."

"You got a fine? A fine for what?"

"Smoking."

"When the hell did you do that?" John nearly screamed into the phone

"It doesn't matter." John rubbed his face

"I suppose it doesn't."

"Are you going to come home to me or go stay with your mom?" The evil side of John's brain kicked in

"Oh no Randy, I'll be coming home to you. You don't have to worry about that." Randy gulped audibly

"John, what are you thinking?"

"I think you need to be punished. I've sat idly by letting you get away with too much shit Randy. You're an adult but there's a part of you that is still very child-like and that likes to push the boundaries. The proper way to deal with you, I see, is with some form of punishment." It took a while before Randy found his voice again and when he did it was shaky and barely audible

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet but it'll be good. I'll talk to you later, babe. Sweet dreams Randy." Before Randy could respond John disconnected the call. Randy wiped away the sweat that had started to bead on his forehead and groaned. He was actually dreading John coming home

**10 Days Later**

Randy paced frantically around the bedroom. He'd been on edge all day. John was coming home. At the sound of a car door slamming Randy jumped then rushed to the window. He saw John getting his bags from the trunk of a town car. John slammed the trunk, tipped the driver and started walking toward the front door. Briefly Randy thought about hiding. He wouldn't fit under the bed and he couldn't go to the closet because that's where John kept his luggage. Not the bathroom…John would have to use it. He always did when he got home. All the pacing started to make Randy feel light-headed or maybe it was the footsteps he heard coming toward the bedroom. He just decided to sit down on the couch in the lounge area of the room

"Randy." John called walking into the room

"Over here." Randy squeaked out. John covered his laugh and walked over to his boyfriend

"Why are you sitting here? Is the TV broken?"

"What?" Randy asked nervously

"Well you're sitting here facing the TV but it's not on. Is it broken?"

"Oh, um," Randy fumbled with the remote and turned the television on. Loud moans and grunting blared through the Dolby surround sound speakers. Again Randy jumped as John snatched the remote from his sweaty hands. John turned the volume down

"Been busy Randy?" He cleared his throat

"There was nothing else on."

"Oh right. Over 250 channels and nothing on; I hate that. Maybe we should downgrade to the basic package." Randy huffed

"You know I have a high sex drive John. I had to do something."

"Speaking of your sex drive," John said removing his shirt and dropping it to the floor. "After I take a shower your punishment starts. Don't go anywhere." Randy shot off the couch

"Johnny do you think we can maybe talk about this before anything happens?"

"No." John said simply as he shut the bathroom door. Randy resumed his pacing. Should he make a run for it? No, that would just make John angry and he couldn't run forever. He could cook something. Yea, that's it, distract John with food. A lot of it so he's too tired to do whatever it is he's thinking of doing. No, he didn't have time to make anything since John's showers only lasted five minutes…seven if they were going somewhere nice. Before he knew it the shower shut off and he could hear John's off key singing

"You ready?" John asked stepping out of the bathroom stark naked

"I don't know. Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Nope. Get undressed." Randy started to clumsily undress while John went into the closet. He could hear John rummaging through what he assumed to be the small trunk where they kept their assortment of sex toys. Once he was down to his briefs Randy stopped not knowing how naked John wanted him and not wanting to anger the man. When John emerged Randy could see two sets of handcuffs and a blindfold in his hands

"I thought I said get undressed."

"I didn't know,"

"Just take them off and lay back on the bed." Randy dropped his underwear and did as told. John crawled up his body and cuffed each wrist then blindfolded the younger man. He could feel a throbbing between his legs as he looked down at the helpless man. John went back to the closet and came back with an array of toys

"I'd like to call this 60 days of punishment." John started as he covered Randy with feather-lite touches. Randy whimpered. "Shut up. Tonight we'll start with an I Quit match of sorts." Randy gulped

"You, you're going to torture me aren't you?" John smiled

"You better believe it."

"Will I get to touch you at all?" Randy hated that he was whining

"What do you think?" He pulled against the cuffs. "I double locked them so don't even try it unless you want me to deny you of your release longer than I plan to."

"Oh god; John I'm sorry. Please don't,"

"Don't start your begging just yet." John lay on top of Randy and peppered him with lite kisses. His lips, those exquisite cheek bones, his chiseled jaw then down his neck. Making his way back to his boyfriends mouth, John started to kiss more aggressively. He could feel the sticky precum on his leg from Randy rutting against him

"Stop it."

"Okay. I'm sorry." John leaned down and continued to make love to Randy's mouth as his fingers trailed up and down the younger man's side. He could feel Randy subtly trying to rut against him so he reached over and surprised Randy with a little something

"Ow! No, not the paddle John, please."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it but you don't listen worth a damn."

"I'll try. I promise Johnny."

"Do I need to gag you as well?" Randy squeezed his lips shut. John smirked although Randy could not see. "Very good baby." He lowered himself and flicked his tongue out and over one of Randy's nipples. While he licked and teased one with his mouth his hand rubbed and twisted the other. Randy wanted to cry out but since he was blindfolded he couldn't see what John would torture him with next if he did. He felt as John began kissing down his body and hoped that he would show some mercy and take his throbbing member into his mouth. He did. As he licked around the tip Randy sighed in satisfaction. John rarely ever did this. Randy wasn't sure why because he was amazing at it. As John worked his way down the shaft Randy had to keep telling himself not to move his hips but just couldn't stop them. John moaned when Randy managed to slip his cock in so far it hit the back of John's throat

"Oh fuck…John, I," And just like that John's lips were gone

"Did you like that?"

"Yes. Keep going."

"I don't think so baby."

"I was so close." Randy jumped when he felt John slip something on him. A cockring. He pulled angrily against the cuffs. "I fucking hate you John."

"Aw, do you really mean that?"

"Yes. That's coming from my black heart." John leaned down and kissed Randy slowly. Snaking his tongue around the other man's mouth. He felt Randy's body relax and nearly melt into the mattress as he sucked on his tongue

"Still?" He asked pulling away

"No, I could never hate you Johnny."

"Oh good." John brought two fingers up his Randy's mouth. "Suck." John groaned as he watched the cuffed man's tongue come out and slowly swirl around the thick digits. Randy sucked them into his mouth and put on his best performance. John started pumping them in and out of his mouth and Randy started moaning. John snatched them away

"You little fucker." Randy smirked

"What?"

"You know what you're doing. And you think you're so smart, you're only making this harder on yourself." John said as he unceremoniously pushed his fingers inside Randy's entrance

"John!"

"You brought that on yourself." John quickly prepped him before pulling the fingers out and replacing them with his rock hard cock. Randy cried out in pain as John started to hammer him. He lifted one of Randy's legs and wrapped it around his waist. With this angle he was guaranteed to hit the nerves he was looking for

"Oh fuck me." Randy whined as John the his spot repeatedly, never once easing up

"When you're ready just let me know." John managed to grunt out. Randy's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. John only went harder

"Okay, okay! Fuck! I'm sorry John and,"

"And what?" John said moving both legs up and letting them rest on his shoulders

"I…I can't take anymore. I Quit!" Without missing a beat John reached down and removed the cockring. He slapped Randy's hand away as it made its way toward his aching cock

"No touching." John said as he leaned down and started to kiss his boyfriend. The friction from their bodies was all Randy needed as his orgasm exploded from his body. As Randy's muscles tightened John's orgasm was ripped from him

"Oh fuck!" They both cried in unison. When he was able John pulled his flaccid dick from Randy and flopped to his back

"John."

"What?" Randy pulled against the cuffs

"Think you can let me out of these now?" John laughed

"Oh, you thought I was done?"

"Shit."

**20 Days Later**

Randy was thirty days into his suspension. He was bored. There was only so much exercising he could do and only so much TV to watch. He'd taken to rearranging furniture but stopped the last time John came home and tripped over and ottoman that wasn't in that particular spot when he'd left. John kept him on his toes too. There hadn't been anymore punishments since the first time John came home and Randy was grateful since he was sore for about two days after their first encounter. He didn't know when they were coming so he was always on edge on the days John said he'd be home. Today was one of those days. Randy was swimming laps in the pool when he saw John shutting the patio door and walking toward him

"Hey Johnny." John said nothing as he started to undress himself and slip into the pool. _Oh shit, _Randy thought. John turned him around and pressed his naked body against him

"I hope you haven't forgotten about your 60 days Ran." Randy shook his head as John rid him of his shorts letting them drift away and with Randy's luck, probably sink to the bottom of the pool

"I haven't forgotten John."

"Good." He said as he softly kissed the back of Randy's neck then gripped his semi-erect cock. "I'm going to call this one Sex Counts Anywhere which is my take on a Falls Count Anywhere match. That means, my dear, anywhere I want you, I'll have you." John said as he licked the shell of Randy's ear causing him to shudder. "And right now I want you here, right now, in the pool." John bent Randy slightly at the waist rubbing himself between his perfect cheeks

"John?"

"Yes?"

"What about the neighbors?" John slipped past the first ring of tight muscle

"What about them?" He asked pushing further in. Randy groaned as he reached out for the edge of the pool

"What if they hear us?"

"Let them listen. I hope you turn them on with your slutty moaning." He said gently rocking his hips. Randy's thoughts went cloudy as he pushed back against John

"But," John pushed deeper

"But what baby?"

"But what if they get curious and see us?"

"Let them watch. They may learn a thing or two." John said as he reached up to grip Randy's shoulder for leverage. He pulled out leaving just the tip in then slammed back into Randy. He threw his head back and out came one of those slutty moans John had referenced. John groaned. "You know what I like, don't you?" Randy wasn't able to form any coherent thoughts with John repeatedly striking his prostate

"Cat got your tongue?" Apparently it did because all that came out of Randy's mouth was gibberish. John lowered his other hand from Randy's waist and started to jerk him off

"Oh my god John!"

"Mmm, there you go."

"Fuck John, faster, please." John moved his fist faster as his hips kept the same pace. He felt Randy's shudder as he climaxed then he slumped forward. John pulled out and caught his lover around his waist as he started to sink into the water

"You okay?" He just nodded. "I hope you're not tired because I need more of you. Now." Randy caught his breath

"I'm not tired."

"Good. Get out of the pool." John's eyes followed Randy's soaking wet body as he exited the pool. The sight only served to make John harder. He too left the pool and went over to one of their lounge chairs. Making himself comfortable he beckoned Randy over with a nod of his head. Randy, almost timidly, walked over and stood near John. "Don't be shy. Come here." Randy stepped closer. "You're going to ride me. Are you up to it?" Randy nodded and straddled John's lap. John sat up and kissed Randy properly

"Since you've been on vacation for the past 30 days I want you to do all the work." Randy smirked. "What's that for?"

"No reason Johnny."

"I need you to make me cum and cum hard." Randy nodded but before he could get started John added, "No touching yourself either. Whether I let you cum or not will be based on your performance." He gave Randy's ass a slap. "Get started." Randy knew that John was up to something but he didn't have a choice. This was his punishment. Using his powerful thigh muscles, he raised himself up and sank back down onto his lover

"Oh, Randy, babe you always feel so good." Randy rolled his hips and heard a breath catch in John's throat. "Mmm, yes." He placed his hands on John's broad chest and used his muscles to lift himself up and down on John's shaft all while the older man grunted and moved his hips in an undulating motion. After what felt like hours John started to smirk

"What the fuck did you do John?" Randy managed to pant out

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I'd been home for a while before I came out here. I masturbated a few times."

"John!" Randy gasped out as John moved his hips

"I wasn't going to make this easy for you. You're close but work a little harder. I know you can." So that's it? He knew that John should have cum by now. Reaching behind his back, Randy got a firm grip on John's balls and held them. In no time he had John moaning and bucking his hips off of the lounger. When Randy felt that he was ready he released his balls and John came long and hard. His seed dripping out and onto his thighs. He flopped back down with a smug smile on his face

"John."

"What?"

"Are you just going to leave me here in pain?"

"I would never. Get up." They switched positions. John knelt down and took Randy into his mouth. After only a few bobs of his head Randy came. When they had enough energy they made their way back into the house and upstairs where John took Randy again in the shower. Randy knew his punishment wasn't over when John didn't let him dress. Before going to bed that night John had him again on the kitchen table. Randy didn't know when or if John would attack again. He slept with one eye open

**28 Days After**

Randy's suspension was almost over. John was due home today and Randy wasn't sure if his punishment was over or not. Somewhere near the 45 day mark, John came home with his version of an Iron Man match. The time limit was thirty minutes and all Randy had to do was endure John's foreplay for that long before begging for John to fuck him. Randy lasted all of fifteen and for his effort, or lack-there-of, he got nothing. He almost punched John out for that one. When John came home that evening he was eerily quiet. Maybe his punishment was over. They ate dinner and even watched some TV. An hour in Randy turned to John and kissed him sweetly

"I'm tired Johnny. I think I'm gonna go up and get ready for bed."

"Okay."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I want to snuggle you. You can watch TV upstairs if you're really that interested in this show." John took Randy's outstretched hand. Poor guy never saw the look that crossed John face. They made their way upstairs and John could hear Randy, who was in front of him, mumble something about the bedroom door being shut. He twisted the door knob and barely made his way across the threshold before John shoved him the rest of the way in slamming the door shut behind him

"Oh fuck." Randy said when he got a good look at the bed and the assortment of toys on John's bedside table. He turned and looked at John. John was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Wha, what is this Johnny?" Randy stammered

"This, my sexy, sexy man is a Pick Your Poison." John said pulling at the hem of Randy's shirt. Randy raised his arms letting John pull the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. John went to work on Randy's belt. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to let you pick what I use on you. Everything I have laid out is fair game."

"Even the candle wax?" Randy asked nervously

"Oh, especially the candle wax."

"Can, can you take it a little easy on me? I have to go back to work in two days."

"No. You're a professional and you know how to work through pain."

"And you're going to use the cuffs or is that something I can pick?"

"Would you pick the cuffs, baby?"

"Well, no."

"Wrong answer, sweetheart, the cuffs are no longer an option. I'm just going to use them. Get on the bed and cuff one wrist." Randy did as ordered while he watched John undress. Although the man was about to torture him, Randy couldn't help but admire his body, especially that thick cock. He might have loved that the most. John looked toward his crotch and smiled

"Like what you see?" Randy didn't know what to say. It could be a trick. John smiled. "I promise that wasn't a trick question." He nodded

"Yes. Can I just have that instead? We don't really need all this other stuff." John shook his head

"No but look at it this way, at least I'm letting you pick…unless you'd rather I,"

"No! I'll pick."

"What do you want first?"

"Can you kiss me first?" John smiled. Randy missed that smile and those dimples

"How sweet. Because you look so beautiful lying here, on display for me I will kiss you. What kind of kiss would you like?"

"Come here and let me show you." John leaned down and Randy wrapped his free hand around the back of John's neck. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance with Randy ultimately giving in and letting John win. He could have fought longer but he didn't know if that would add to what was to come. John stopped

"You catch on quick."

"What?"

"You wanted to dominate me during that kiss but you backed off." Randy felt his cheeks flush. How John knew him so well he'd never know. "It's a good thing you did. So, what first?" John said as he put nipple clamps on Randy. "These are for me." Randy sighed

"Your mouth." John lowered himself and was about to take Randy into his mouth when he felt a hand on his head. "Not there Johnny." He said with a smirk on his face. He figured he might as well make the best of this situation. Without hesitation John spread Randy's cheeks and dove in. His tongue swirled, licked, sucked and fucked Randy's tight pucker. With his free hand Randy reached over and grabbed a vibrator. John stopped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"You want this next?"

"Yes John." He breathed out

"You can only have this though. I'm not going to rim you while using the vibrator, not after that one time." Randy thought back to their emergency visit to the dentist after John chipped one of his teeth on a vibrator while he rimmed Randy

"I know. Never again we promised each other now put that vibrator in me now and it better not be on low when you do." John turned the vibrator to the medium setting and thrust it inside the willing man beneath him. "Fuck yes." Randy panted as John worked it in and out of his hole. Noticing Randy's heavy panting John took the opportunity to slip on the dreaded cockring

"John!"

"What baby?"

"I was so fucking close!"

"I know. I can't let you enjoy yourself too much. After all, this is still punishment." And just like that he pulled the vibrator out. "What next?"

"Is your dick an option now?"

"Not yet." Randy pulled against the one cuff. "Oh, are you telling me you want me to restrain your other wrist?"

"No John! That's not what that meant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's the way I interpreted it." The cold metal clicked and Randy lost the use of his one free hand. "Next?" Randy looked over at the toys not knowing that what he wanted wasn't on the stupid table

"John, please, I don't want any more toys."

"Why?"

"Because I want you." John took the clamps off

"Do you love me Randy?"

"Of course I love you John."

"Really?" Randy sighed

"Yes John. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the suspension." John released a wrist. "I'm sorry I stayed in Missouri with my parents instead of spending the last days with you." Another wrist was freed. "I was wrong for doing that."

"What about lying?"

"Lying?" John was ready to re-cuff a wrist. "By omission! I'm sorry I lied by omitting my suspension from our conversations." John let his wrist go

"Took you long enough."

"What? Is that what all this was about?"

"Yes. Do you think I like doing these things to you?"

"Yes." John laughed

"Okay, maybe I do just a little."

"Is my punishment over?"

"I suppose." Randy looked down at his engorged cock. "Will you last if I take that off?" Randy shrugged

"If I don't then I have all night to make it up to you." John smiled and gently released Randy from the ring. "Since my punishment is over can I touch you while we make love?" John laughed and pulled Randy to the edge of their bed

"Make love? There's nothing lovely about what I plan to do to you now. And don't start with your whining or begging because over the course of these two months, it's only become a turn on for me." John saw the devious flash in Randy's eyes

"Has it?" John nodded as he began thrusting. "Oh Johnny, please." John tried to block it out. Randy was dragging his words out now. "Johnnyyy please."

"Fuck you Orton." John said through his teeth as he managed to slip on the cockring he'd never gotten rid of. Randy's eyes popped open when he realized what had happened

"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry." John smiled a wicked smile

"You want to whine and beg? I'll make you whine and beg." He said as his hips slowed. "Baby?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"Think we can relive your 60 days of punishment in one night?" Randy knew that no matter what he said he was going to fall asleep sore and wake up worse for wear. Him and his big mouth. That was his ultimate poison of choice. Damn, he should have picked the gag

The End


End file.
